Mayford
The ancestral home of the Maynards, Mayford has been a trading post along the White River since 499 AU. It was established to capitalize on trade between the east and west. With boating technology growing, it became faster to transport goods along the river. resulting in Mayford becoming a huge boon to Avalot. In later years, it served as an important hub of diplomacy between Avalot and Berma after the Berman War. History During a time of great expansion before the Treeblood War, Avalot sought to find other means to trade with their more friendly allies in the west without resorting to Blackport and to deal with the Pale Reach. The relatively unknown Maynard family saw opportunity by using the White River and in 499 AU purchased territory around the borders of Berma. Within a few years, the small village exploded in population with the huge boom in trade. Both the nations of Berman and Farqual used this new route to further connect with the east while the Pale Reach continued its struggle to maintain its hold on Blackport. In 536 AU, Whiteport was founded to further cement the boom on trade along the White River. This, combined with the constant quarrels with the Pinelands, resulted in the Pale Reach declaring war in 541 AU. During the war, Mayford maintained a strong neutral stance though the Maynards were clearly in favor of Avalot. At the first meeting of the Court of Nobles in 550 AU, the Maynards finally claimed its full allegiance to Avalot in the Treeblood War and Mayford became recognized as a major city of the nation. It's militia was sworn to Avalotian service and joined in on the final battle against the Pale Reach in 552 AU. Mayford saw relative safety in the great forests with the trees and river being an excellent defense against barbarian forces during the Seventh Barbarian Invasion. In 625 AU, when the Berman War began, Mayford again declared neutrality though it barred any armies from passing through its territory. Considering the impressive hold the city had over trade, especially with Berma, none of the armies wished to displease the Maynards. Therefore, the majority of battles in the War took place around the Baltic Hills, far away enough away from Mayford to not be a problem. When the war ended in 630 AU, the Maynard's only successor, Radolf Maynard, was sent to Avo to be a part of the peace talks and have a place in the Court of Nobles. Radolf continued to remain on the Court, though he frequently traveled the world and kept a home in Avo. Mayford, however, remained as his base of operations. The Masquerade Upon Alric Dacre's murder in 655 AU, Radolf was considered one of the three pillars of power in the city as it collapsed in on itself. Mayford continued to be his safety from the Emperor of Berma's wrath, and after Radolf made an assassination attempt he fled to his hometown. There he planned to return to Avo after the Emperor had turned the entire city against him. However, he was thwarted when Mayford was invaded by Gunter Newgate and Mary the Mute in an attempt to recruit the Baron into luring Lord Jop Carnell out of hiding. Mayford was left to Ida Ermintrade when Radolf was later killed by Lance Wymund in the ensuing chaos. The Ninth Barbarian Invasion In 659 AU, Lady Ermintrade completely abandoned the city of Mayford out of fear and the city was left to defend for itself against the barbarian horde. The Midnight Hands used the city as a minor trade off point for Jaric to send the Westwardens siege weapons for their invasion of Avo. After the war, it was used as a place for negotiation between the Westwardens and the Avalot united forces and returned to Lady Ermintrade. Layout Mayford started as a simple village around a cliff at the riverside. When the Maynards arrived, they quickly began work at building a bridge to connect the two sides for easier trade. The southern bank is home to the trade district for the main road, it being connected to the highway that passes through Ferywyn Forest. The north bank houses the uppercrust houses of the city, including the famous Maynard Estate. This is also where the market and storage from the barrels that are shipped along the White River are stored.